The Beginning
by KingdomOfDucks
Summary: When did the Corpse Party group first meet? In this uplifting and humorous tale, middle school is our answer! Follow the seven as they get to know each other better in ways they do and don't mind. Mainly Satoshi/Naomi, but small bits of the other pairings can be found! Updated regularly, but not specifically scheduled.
1. Chapter 1: The Name Game

**A/N: **Okay, everyone, this is the new story that I promised. There will be one more chapter for "Party Time", so don't worry too much about it! I really like this plot that was requested, and I hope you all do, too!

13-year-old Satoshi Mochida stepped into his homeroom classroom for the year. He was unnaturally excited for school, ready for the upcoming semesters and seasons that every new grade brought. Satoshi had to bet that no one else could've felt this way as he walked farther in, taking in all that the room offered. Not much, but he was content.

"It's about time, dude!" A bleach-blonde boy scoffed, running in after him. "You stood there for ages." He laughed, putting his hand on his hip. The other pre-teen smiled, his gray eyes studying the weary brunette. The boy had to admit- he was shy, so when the stranger looked at him, he felt a little sick with nervousness.

"Yeah, sorry..." Satoshi quietly apologized, his gaze falling to the floor. How could people be so forward? He didn't understand. The other yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, mockingly. Afterwards, he outstretched his arm.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki. Nice to meet ya, dweeb." The blonde greeted, quite rudely, for that matter. This wasn't Satoshi's first year here or anything, but obviously, he was going to have some new peers.

"Mochida Satoshi. Hi." He shook his hand. It was cold, like he'd been handling ice. The brunette gave the boy a puzzled look, but Yoshiki didn't seem to notice. He retracted, turning around to find a desk. You could sit anywhere you'd like, but you'd probably be switched, anyway. Satoshi picked a desk a row from the front, not wanting to attract too much attention. He sighed, thinking more about his blonde classmate. He seems like trouble, someone he wouldn't hang out with. Interrupting his thoughts, another brunette with similar hair length came barreling through the door, beads of sweat collecting on her head.

"I beat you, Seiko!" She called into the hallway, clumsily heading for a desk.

"How reckless..." Satoshi murmured. The girl had somehow heard Satoshi, as she was directed from her previous route towards him.

"Happy first day of school, too, judge!" She laughed. The brunette was laid-back, not too disturbed by his comment. Satoshi smiled, admiring the way she kept her cool despite his rudeness. He realized he had no right to judge, so he apologized. She pulled up a chair from another desk, it facing the opposite direction of his desk. The girl sat on it backwards, leaning her arms on the backrest. "It's fine... Hey, you look... familiar."

"Really?" He asked. Satoshi was sure he'd seen her around, too.

"Yeah, I just can't remember why. Nakashima Naomi, 8th grade!" She chirped, laughing a bit.

"Mochida Satoshi, same." He joked. Naomi giggled, making the boy smile. She had a pretty smile, one to light up a room. Suddenly, another girl bustled in.

"Naomi, no fair! I was called out for running!" She yelled from the door, the curls on either side of her face bouncing as she strolled over.

"Oh, whatever!" Naomi playfully complained. Her friend stood beside Naomi, forcing the duo to glance upwards to look at the girl. She had a mischievous grin, honey colored eyes, and high cheekbones.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" The girl cackled. "Why haven't I met him?"

"S-Seiko! I don't even know him!" Naomi protested, becoming flustered. She stood from the chair to her level. "Can you just... not?"

"Aw, Naomi, you need someone in your life!"

"Stop!" She huffed, scooting away from Satoshi's desk. He curiously watched, the brunette giving him a dirty stare. His eyes widened, a bit intimidated by her act. "Bye." She bit, leaving for the other side of the classroom where she began chatting with her friend and some other students. Satoshi sighed, rummaging around in his backpack at the floor. He thought he brought a book, but he was wrong. He lazily sat there, his head resting in his palm. Again, someone came up.

"I didn't do anything." Satoshi said, not looking up.

"I don't care if you did or didn't." A female voice sang. He finally decided to see who it was. That girl with the curls, once more.

"Huh?"

"Shinohara Seiko, giving you permission to get with my girl!" She laughed. Satoshi blushed and frowned.

"It-It's not-not at all l-like that!" He stammered, crossing his arms. "I don't know her!"

"Yeah, well, love at first sight, right?"

"No..."

"Whatever!" Seiko skipped off. Satoshi buried his face in his arms. He didn't feel so confident anymore. The teacher finally arrived, humming as she casually walked in.

"Good morning, students! Shiori-sensei, to you all! Take your seats!" The woman instructed. Everyone bolted for an open desk. "Ah, well, seating charts, though..." She said, sitting at her own place. The 26-year-old glanced over her roster and began taking attendance in no particular order.

"Nakashima Naomi?"

"Here!"

"Kishinuma Yoshiki?"

"Here."

"Shinohara Seiko?"

"Hiya!"

"Shinozaki Ayumi?"

"Present, Shiori-sensei."

"Suzumoto Mayu?"

"Yes?"

"Sakutaro Morishige?"

"I'm here..."

"Mochida Satoshi?"

"Here." He raised his hand like everyone else. A couple more names.

"Okay, everyone! We're all here. Welcome back, 8th graders. Shiori-sensei, like I said, 7th and 8th grade language." And so on. Introductions were a drag, as they lasted all morning. Schedules, supply lists, things like that. No one even suspected that time had marched on, the first school-year lunch period was about to start.

"Sensei, we're off!" A girl with two dark blue pigtails said as we were out the door. Shinozaki Ayumi, planning to run for class rep, as everyone says. We scrambled to the cafeteria in the middle of the building, everyone racing for tables and spots in the lunch line. Luckily, Satoshi remembered to bring his lunch today. He spied around for a place no one was occupying, and found many. However, they were just the gaps between groups of friends. He didn't want to sit somewhere and make it awkward, but he had to. Satoshi slowly shuffled along side the tables, trying to kill as much time as he could.

"Mochida!" A voice called over the crowed. It was Yoshiki. "Over here, dweeb!"

"Mochida?" Another asked from behind. It was Naomi. "Do you want to sit with us? I see Kishinuma already inviting you, but I'd be a little freaked out if someone was yelling out for me." She smiled, giggling a bit. Seiko was already at the table, so her harassment was avoided. Her kindness was almost suspicious, but Satoshi decided to go along.

"Ah, well, I'll go with you..." He decided. Satoshi had friends, it's just they weren't too close to him. Last year and those before, they all had to sit within homerooms. He always wanted the freedom to chose where to sit, but now that he did, he was wishing that it could change. Naomi led him to a table almost excluded from the others, but there were still beings inhabiting it.

"Heya, dweeb!" Seiko beamed, then gave Yoshiki a high five. Ayumi sighed and shook her head.

"You two are so immature. Sorry, Mochida."

"It's fine, thanks." He assured her. Ayumi grinned brightly, scooting over to let him sit. Satoshi noticed this, but some part of him only wanted to stay with Naomi, although he barely knew her.

"Naomi! Sit next to Seiko!" The other girl cried. The brunette obeyed. Satoshi ended up sitting next to the class representative candidate, feeling fine with it. The two at the end of the tables put together waved.

"Suzumoto Mayu, and this is Shige-nii!" The girl greeted. She had to pink pom-pom beads in her hair that held up a small ponytail.

"Uh, Sakutaro Morishige." The boy corrected. The girl laughed.

"Nice to meet you all." Satoshi said, beaming. "Mochida Satoshi." They all began laughing and talking away again, starting a conversation that left the brunette out for a minute or so. He didn't mind, as he was given time to think. Maybe this would be the beginning of something special...

**A/N: **Alright, that's all for right now! Tell me what you think, okay?


	2. Chapter 2: The Locker Rooms

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites for this story! I'm really excited for this chapter, but after this one, I promise that I'll finish up "Party Time" before continuing with this. Someone asked me what other plot I considered, and it was one based off of the ending where Naomi dies, so Satoshi does the charm again to be with her spirit. I loved that idea, but I just thought it might be a little depressing. Anyway, enjoy!

**Days After**

Everyone had been assigned their elective schedule. Ayumi and Seiko chose choir, Morishige and Mayu to drama, Yoshiki decided on band, and Naomi and Satoshi are both taking general music/art. Although the majority of that schedule is with your actual elective, P.E. is added in, too. The 5 other than the GM/A duo went to their main classes, but the brunettes had Physical Education today. Both were equally excited, as they were competitive and were finally given the chance to talk. The 7 would gather for lunch each day, but of course, that was the time of the day where you were stuffing your face with food so you didn't starve. As Naomi and Satoshi walked side-by-side into the multi-purpose room, the two conversed.

"I love P.E.!" Naomi exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. She held her uniform in the other, careful not to drop her clothes and get them dirty.

"Me, too." Satoshi agreed, smiling. He kept to himself, noticing how spunky his friend was. He felt out of place, but he didn't look too much into it. Satoshi found it kind of weird how he just stuck with her and the others, although he knew other students.

"I hate the testing, though." The girl said with a huff, losing a bit of her energy. She did well with the exams, but they were a bore.

"I do, too. One time, I totally fell off the pull-up bar and landed on my butt!" Satoshi said, trying to bring out her cheeriness. She laughed, almost stumbling to the floor. He bushed, feeling stupid for having said that.

"Ouch!" Naomi hissed between laughs. "I went to do shuttle-run, and completely slipped and landed on my stomach!"

"So, you were a penguin?"

"Well, yeah." Naomi giggled. She didn't know why, but she like this guy. Satoshi smiled, brightly. They were in the middle of the cafeteria with all the pull-out tables crammed to the side, so the gym was empty and spacious.

"Class!" A woman barked, gaining attention. "I am Coach Nobuyuki. I will be your instructor for this year. I expect the best from everyone one of you, even if it's just running laps!" She continued to yell. Nobuyuki was a woman of small stature, but she had big spirit and a booming voice. A brown pony-tail swished behind her as she paced the gym. "Enough with pointless introductions. Students, in your uniforms, now! Locker rooms are open, so, go!" Everyone bolted for their side of the cafeteria, doors on opposing sides that led into different gender changing rooms. About 5 minutes later, the coach blew her whistle, beckoning the athletes into the multi-purpose room.

"Mochida, pay attention!" Naomi whispered to her friend, who eyed her. They wore similar outfits, white tops and gray bottoms, as this middle school fed into Kisaragi High. She looked natural and at home in her shirt and knee-length uniform, but he was awkward draped in clothing.

"Sorry!"

"Dodge ball, everyone. Nakashima, get the balls."

"Yes, ma'am!" She rushed back into and from the girl's locker room. A team of other students grabbed at the bag, pulling out the balls and setting them in a horizontal line across the floor. Coach Nobuyuki began assigning numbers 1 and 2. 1's were on the left side of the gym, 2's on the right.

"I'm a one." Satoshi said to Naomi.

"Two." They split.

"Ready, set,-" The woman blew her whistle, again, signifying the start. Naomi and Satoshi darted after the same ball, the smaller brunette reaching the weapon first. She was quick.

"Are you ready to be eliminated?" Naomi asked, hurling the ball towards Satoshi. He ducked, sliding for another.

"Not yet, Nakashima!" He replied, whisking one at her face. She swept to the left.

"C'mon, students! Let's go!"

"Try and catch this!" The girl yelled over the noise, firing a colored sphere at the boy. It was heading right for his gut, so he couldn't duck. He scrambled to the right, dodging the rest of her blows.

"Nakashima, you won't get me!"

"Uhg! Hold still!" The two continued with the pattern until they were the last two left.

"NA-KA-SHI-MA!" A crowd on the side cheered.

"MO-CHI-DA!" Another chanted, trying to scream louder than each other.

"Ah!" Both yelped as they hit one another at the same time.

"Time! Tie, Mochida to Nakashima!" The woman called. Cheering, booing, yelling, and laughter erupted from their peers. "15 minutes before elimination. Nice work, you two." Both nodded, panting.

"Good... Game." Naomi huffed, wheezing.

"Sa... Same." Satoshi smiled, looking at the girl. She was sweating, hair matted to her forehead. Her shoulders drooped as she gasped for breath. "You... tired?"

"Not one bit." She grinned, standing up from leaning against her knees. "I'm... going to get dressed." She said, waving before heading to the dressing room.

"Mochida!" A voice called. Coach Nobuyuki. "I gathered the dodge balls. Put them back, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Satoshi said. He peered around, wondering where to put them. He saw Naomi run to the girl's locker room to get them, so he headed in there, completely forgetting about what the girl had said to him. He slowly opened the door, peeking in. He saw no one, so Satoshi decided to go in.

"Maybe a box? Or a bucket? I don't know..." He sighed, before hearing a scream. Satoshi jumped, heart beat increasing from the outburst. He couldn't talk, fear swelling in his throat. Satoshi crept around, glancing everywhere he could to find out where the yell came from. There, in the doorway to the showers, was Naomi, topless. Her arms were wrapped tightly over her chest, frantically searching for something to cover herself up.

"Na-Na... Nakashima?!" He finally choked.

"Mochida! Mochida! Out, out!" She screeched. He didn't move, too stunned by everything that was unfolding. Her face was getting red and hot with fury and embarrassment.

"... I, uh..."

"GET OUT!" Naomi demanded, running up to the boy. Satoshi felt like fainting on the spot. Even more so, after Naomi dragged her hand across his face with force, giving him a good slap. "A-Ass!"

"Ah!" He cried, falling down. He scrambled to his feet and rushed for the door, not bothering to look back. He was finally out, slamming the door behind him. Satoshi panted, letting his hand rest on his forehead, head aching. What did he just do? Goddamn, what was happening?

"Dude," A voice sighed. "How did you even get in there?" He asked. Satoshi looked to the side, frowning at the sight.

"Not the best time, Kishinuma."


	3. Chapter 3: The Guilty Party

**A/N: **I swear to you all, this will be the official last chapter I do before finishing "Party Time". My friend asked me to do one more chapter before she heads off to a new school, so I decided to do it for her. Anyway, thank you for all bearing with me! Enjoy, lovelies!

**Lunch**

Satoshi was confused. What should he do? He had just walked in on a girl, half naked. He should apologize, of course, but after? Would they just pretend that it never happened? Could they? No, that would be stupid... and hard. 'Oh, you saw me? No big deal, I was only underdressed,' He thought, trying to imitate a Naomi that was too laid-back for the both of them.

"Hey, dweeb, you look sick." Yoshiki commented, walking beside the brunette. They were heading to the cafeteria, Satoshi only really wanting the blonde there so he didn't puke. Although it seems like he wouldn't want company, he just needed the world to notice him to take his mind elsewhere.

"Thanks, dude, I feel much better."

"Really?"

"Please, shut up." He hissed, retaliating from Yoshiki's sarcasm.

"Sorry, I don't feel up to it."

"I don't see why."

"That's because you were too busy looking at Nakashima."

"...!" Satoshi shoved the blonde, making him stumble into another student. After apologizing, Yoshiki went back to his attacker. He frowned, forcefully grabbing the brunette's collar.

"I didn't touch you, did I?" Yoshiki asked, his breath being felt on Satoshi's cheeks. The boy trembled, cowering a bit. His timid eyes darted towards the floor as the blonde held him in place.

"No... No, you didn't."

"... Okay, whatever." The pre-teen bit, releasing his victim.

"Ki-Kishinuma!" An airy voice cried over the bustling of the hallway. Yoshiki perked up, searching for the call's home point.

"What?"

"Kishinuma! Don't you dare touch Mochida!" A girl demanded. Pushing her way through the crowd, Satoshi could finally make out a small figure, the same two pigtails of blue swishing at her sides. Shinozaki Ayumi, the girl that he had seen at their lunch table every day but hadn't gotten to know her.

"Why not? The dweeb's being an ass."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, idiot. If Shinozaki wins class rep, she'll ruin our lives."

"Kishinuma, I will ruin _your _life if you even think of placing another finger on this boy!" Ayumi yelled in Yoshiki's face, wrapping her hand around Satoshi's wrist. He blushed, the sensation of her touch making him feel awkward. The blonde's face was also glowing, but with more of a burning anger than embarrassment. No one said a single word, a door's hinges' groaning filling the silence.

"Children, lunch! Go, before I'll have to get your teacher." A light tone directed.

"Yes, ma'am." Ayumi said, dragging Satoshi to the lunch room. Yoshiki followed behind, wishing he could pound the both of them, in all honesty. He didn't want to be cruel, but sometimes, he can't handle being weak, either. 'Mochida, how do you stand it?' Yoshiki asked himself. Ayumi didn't bother slowing down for either one of them, Satoshi periodically trying to turn loose from her hold.

"Finally..." He muttered under his breath as they arrived. The bluenette and blonde had to go buy their lunch today, so Satoshi just walked to the table himself. He pretended to forget where it was to kill time, but then he realized he needed to sit at some point. After working up the courage, Satoshi trudged towards his table, not wanting to look at Naomi.

"Mochida, nice to see you found us." Morishige laughed, much to everyone's pleasure. The other brunette glared at him and forced a smile. He could tell that she hadn't told anyone, giving him relief.

"N-Nakashima, how are you?" Satoshi hesitantly questioned, nervous for anything she could say.

"I'm fine, Mochida." She replied without stalling or stammering. He raised a brow at her, wanting to catch her attention. Satoshi was successful, but he only received a tilt of her head and slightly lidded eyes. Had she dropped what happened? No way. He wouldn't, for that matter.

"Nakashima, can I talk to you before class?" Satoshi asked, eyeing her intently.

"Well, Seiko and I are-"

"It's important."

"Naomi, if he means business, you should talk to your boyfriend!" Seiko giggled. Naomi sighed. Satoshi blushed.

"Whatever. Okay, I guess..." She simply breathed, cooling herself off. Could he not tell that she didn't want to talk, especially with him? 'You really are a dweeb...' Naomi thought, resting her head in her palm. Lunch went by too fast. A couple of bites and the period was over. Naomi stood up from her seat and huffed with annoyance. "Before class, like we agreed."

"N-No! Not here, with everyone else!" He panicked, grabbing her wrist. Her eyes widened as her face stung with heat. She had already learned that Satoshi was quite shy, so when he didn't even falter from the act, Naomi knew that he was serious. "The... That hallway."

"Hey, wait!" The brunette cried, the boy pulling her away.

"What's up with them?" Mayu asked, confused. Seiko chuckled.

"Couples need their privacy~"

"They're a couple?" Ayumi jumped, quite alert, now.

* * *

"Woah, stop!"

"No, not until no one can hear me."

"Help, help! Kidnapper! Mugger!" Naomi gasped loudly into the connecting hallways. Satoshi sighed and held his hand over her mouth. She squirmed and struggled, fighting her captor.

"Please, we need to talk!" He begged, loosening his grip on the girl. She panted for breath, making Satoshi feel guilty from cutting off her air. He didn't intend to hold her so tightly, but she would resist! What else was he to do?

"About what?" Naomi demanded, wanting to leave, badly. She thought she didn't really have anything to speak of with this boy. Of course she remembered what happened, but she was too tired to care anymore. Too tired to bother with him.

"The... locker room." Satoshi mumbled. Naomi could see that his cheeks seemed to be on fire. They were fiercely crimson, so they had to be giving off heat.

"... So?"

"So?!" Satoshi's eyes were dishes. How could she just pretend that there wasn't anything wrong with it?

"I... I don't want to speak about this." She turned and began heading in the other direction, but the boy grabbed her hand... or so he thought. "Ah-AHH!"

"Wah!" He yelped after she screamed, closing his eyes tightly.

"Why would you touch my... B-Bottom?!"

"What?" _Crack! _Another good slap to the face.

"You're disgusting, Satoshi Mochida... And to think, I thought you were pretty cool."

"I swear, I didn't mean to!"

"Pervert! Hentai!"

"No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Enough of you! I'll- What?" Naomi stared blankly at the boy before her. He was obviously about to shatter with nervousness, so he probably cared about what she would tell him.

"I didn't mean to... I went into the locker room to put away the dodge balls, and I intended to grab your hand."

"... Are you sure?"

"P-Positive."

"Well, you still get a punishment."

"W-What?" _Thunk. _A blow to his stomach. He gagged, holding his gut. "A-Ahh..."

"Be thankful. I was going to throw you into the dumpster out back." She grinned, noticing the twisted grimace on his face.

"Wha... Why would you assume it's easy enough to do that?" Satoshi wheezed, using his strength to speak. Naomi shrugged, giving him another expressionless expression.

"I don't know. I just feel it is." She walked off, leaving Satoshi, having fits with his own pain. Part of her was glad he wasn't a total sicko, but part of her didn't like the feeling that sat in her stomach. She peered over her shoulder, staring at the boy who struggled to stand upright again. That feeling ached within her, making Naomi suspicious. "Do I feel... bad? Guilty? No, I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"Naka... shima..." He groaned, making Naomi spin around from her departure. A smile cracked over his face. "You should."

**A/N: **I'm in the mood for a Satomi one-shot. I'm sorry for stalling, but I am. (Just to let everyone know, I'm not one to write lemons, but if you want one so badly, I'll give your prompt to a friend of mine. She'll do kind of the outline for it, and I'll fix it up if I have the heart. If I don't, she's an amazing writer, so don't worry! Please Review!)


	4. Chapter 4: Where He Went

**A/N: **It's back! Hooray! How's your day, everyone?

Naomi's face lit up with color, forcing her teeth to stay inside of her mouth. For some reason, she wanted to growl, to bare her whites, to remind him who he's talking with. They aren't animals, but she felt her dominance being threatened, somehow. Satoshi stood at the other end of the hallway, keeping his eyes locked with hers. She was the one who slapped and punched him, why should he give her what she wants?

"Mochida, I'm going to leave." Naomi spat, clenching her fists. In all honesty, she wasn't exactly aggravated, just stressed. She just had to fight back the urge to go full-out ballistic on his ass.

"Am I wasting your time? Nakashima, I didn't ask you to attack me." Satoshi replied, finally standing from his hunched position. His stomach was still sore, but slouching wasn't going to do him any favors. Satoshi was annoyed with her, whether she thought he deserved what he got or not.

"I wanted to."

"I believe you." His arms twisted so they were crossed, an eyebrow raised. Naomi was taken aback, but she quickly recovered.

"Don't... Don't speak with me anymore, M-Mochida." She stammered, almost appearing like she would burst into tears at any time. Satoshi's heart jumped to his throat, choking the boy. He didn't want _that_. Naomi's cheeks began glowing, again, with impatience. Is he just going to stand there? She turned, her skirt spiraling as she did. If the fight had never occurred, Satoshi would've taken her as a dancer who was practicing in the hallway. The smaller brunette stormed off, quickly turning the corner.

"Nakashima?" He whispered to the silence, arms dropping at his sides.

* * *

"Nakashima Naomi? You are extremely late!" The woman in the front of the class exclaimed, holding her lesson book in one crook of the arm and some chalk in the other hand.

"My apologies, ma'am. I was taking care of some things in the lunchroom." Naomi lied. She then thought of Satoshi, who still stood in the hallway. She shook her head, biting her tongue to keep her thoughts under control. He was just someone she knew the name of, no one else. But, even with this decision, why did she feel so disturbed? Surely she couldn't care for him _that _way- they met only a mere week ago. Is he really her friend? Naomi didn't care, burying her head in her arms.

"Please inform me the next time you decide to." The teacher said, her back facing the class as she continued scribbling on the blackboard.

"Of course."

Periodically, when her science instructor took a short break with each of the notes, Naomi spun around in her chair, glancing at the door. After a while with this pattern, the girl slapped her temple with her palm.

"What're you doing?" She hissed at herself, sure she couldn't be heard.

"You're supposed to be taking notes, Nakashima." A soft voice spoke. Naomi looked over her shoulder to see a small female, head down but eyes focused on her, who was also writing away in her notebook.

"Shinozaki?"

"Nakashima Naomi, I ask you to hush." The woman at the front desk said, her eyebrows furrowed. She was searching for something and had listened to the two, whoever the other one was, as she could not pick up the second girl. Naomi pursed her lips, turning back around.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Seiko, are you using my P.E. clothes?" Naomi asked, furiously turning the pages of her binder to reach a certain section of it. She wasn't at her lockers, but she was already aware that Seiko used her things, so she would just like to know. And, if she truly didn't, she just wanted to talk.

"Yup!" Seiko giggled, scooting closer to the other brunette. They were sitting on the floor outside of the classroom, deciding to spend their study hall "cleaning". Naomi leaned harder against the wall, sighing as she stared at the other door across from her. The girl next to her cocked her head to the side, the curls beside her cheeks bobbing as she did. "Naomi? Are you okay?"

"Not really." She replied without hesitating.

"Everything all right?"

"Not really." She said again. Footsteps were rounding the corners, both girls too lazy or tired to pretend like the were scrubbing the floors. Naomi didn't care anymore, and Seiko just followed her lead. Luckily, it was just Yoshiki, chewing on something in his mouth. His hands were in his pockets, but his posture was good. He sighed when he spotted the two.

"Thank goodness," He began, leaning against the wall. His jeans stretched a bit. "I thought I'd have to pull you out of a class or something." Yoshiki finished, casually.

"Pull us out of a class?" Seiko repeated, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I had to tell Nakashima something." The blonde adverted his attention to Naomi. She tensed when she heard her name, not for any particular reason.

"Why?" She asked, almost demanding. Yoshiki shrugged it off and walked closer.

"It's the dweeb."

"M-Mochida?" Naomi's eyes were full of concern, but she, herself, didn't understand why.

"What about him?" Seiko questioned, coming to her rescue.

"I hadn't seen him in our classes since lunch. I went out behind the school to throw out some trash for the cafeteria workers into the dumpster and I found him sitting against the wall." He answered. Naomi hugged her knees to her chest. "I asked him why he was there or what he was doing, but he wouldn't talk to me."

"Why not?" The brunette with the curls asked, sitting up. "Did you piss him off?"

"No," Yoshiki sighed, placing his hands back into his pockets. "I wish I could've gotten to it fast enough, though."

"Then why won't he talk to you?" She continued.

"Because," Naomi finally said, placing hands on either side of her. The two who had been aimlessly conversing turned their heads so they could watch her. The brunette raised from the floor, breathing in as she did. "I should talk to him..."


	5. Chapter 5: The Spoiler

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! This isn't KingdomOfDucks. Instead, it's her kind-of proof reader. I know you might be thinking she ditched you all, but she really hasn't. Yeah, the girl's been busy, but she has been meaning to update. In fact, this is a chapter for this story I found in her documents that she may have wanted to publish. No matter what, I'll just put it up for her followers that have been patiently waiting.

~FevahNing

Naomi excused herself from the class period she was attending. Something about having to help with the tutoring program, she had said. Going to check on _him_, she truly meant. Seiko and Yoshiki were on her heels, teasing the girl about how she and Satoshi were overly sensitive.

"And should just make out already," The bubblier brunette had put it. Naomi sighed, brushing aside their remarks and comments about an alleged affair forged between the two. But, through all of this, she couldn't help but wonder why she even cared so much about what Satoshi thought, what he says, what he does. Yoshiki and Seiko continued their rather unintelligent conversation.

"That dweeb can't have girls already, Shinohara."

"You never know, Kishinuma. He's kinda cute. Right, Naomi?"

The young scholar huffed in frustration, their talking making it difficult to think. She bunched her hands into clenched fists but hung them at her sides.

"If you think so, kiss him yourself."

Seiko snorted as Yoshiki held back a laugh.

"Naomi-san, I didn't mean to make you so mad!" The girl giggled, holding her palms away from her as if to protect herself from the other brunette. Naomi didn't see this, having been turned the other way in attempt to storm from them.

"Then why are you here?"

"Couple support, honey. You know, the usual."

They turned a corner.

"Nakashima, he's out back, like I said. Where are we heading?" The blonde asked. Naomi didn't answer at first, probably thinking carefully about what to say. "Don't tell me you're actually going to the idiot club."

"The tutoring program," She corrected, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "And, no, if you're wondering. Please go out and find him. I need to talk to... Suzumoto. It's her free period. Meet you there, okay?"

And with that, she stomped down another hallway, not giving either person of the duo a chance to respond.

"What do you think she's going to say?" Yoshiki asked, finally taking his hands out of the shelter of his pants pockets like you really should in school if it's not technically winter.

"I don't know." Seiko put her hands on her hips as they stared down the hallway. "I don't care." She decided, skipping off. "Mochida, the dweeb! Mochida, the dweeb!" She happily chirped as she made her way to the double doors. Yoshiki grinned and chuckled, running after her.

* * *

"There you are!" Seiko exclaimed, finally spotting Naomi, concern spread across her facial features. Satoshi looked up from the ground against the cement wall, not really happy or displeased to see her.

"Well, I'm out. Bye, dweeb." Yoshiki raised a hand, signaling his departure or excuse. Satoshi sighed, probably because he was already tired of the whole name-calling deal. Seiko giggled, racing after him. As they walked off, faint yelling filled the silence between Naomi and Satoshi.

"Kishinuma, from behind!" Seiko cried, apparently attacking him.

"What?"

There was a _thud _of a hard impact.

"Shinohara, honestly!"

"Spin, spin, spin!" She squealed in protest. Naomi thought about it. Seiko had probably jumped onto his back, or something of that nature.

"Mochida, how've you been?" Naomi casually asked, plopping down beside him. Satoshi tucked his legs farther against his body. He was actually quite small and frail for a boy their age, a trait Naomi, for some reason, noticed. He shrugged, making the girl puff with annoyance. "Hey, look, I'm not doing this because I have to." She thought for a moment, placing her finger to her bottom lip as she pondered. "I wanted to see if you were, like, alive..."

"Alive?" Satoshi snorted, suddenly clasping a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Yes!" Naomi could feel her face searing with heat from frustration. She pressed her lips tightly together, making Satoshi notice her red-tinted cheekbones that cut above the main pool of color. Naomi had some sort weird _thing _that made him strangely attracted to her.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed." He grinned. For a second, the smaller brunette thought he had dropped the situation, but if he did, they wouldn't be out here right now. The girl decided to keep the light tone going for as long as she could. Naomi awkwardly scooted closer, trying to eliminate the space between them to give him the clue that she wanted to be sincere. It seemed oddly relaxing for her to be with him... _relaxing. _

"I'm sorry if I'm a medium."

Satoshi reluctantly laughed.

"No apologies, Nakashima. I'm not actually dead."

"Spoiler alert, much?"

A collective laugh between the two. After that seemingly enjoyable instant, silence hung in the air. Naomi pressed her head against the wall as she listened to their breathing.

_Relaxing..._

"Nakashima," Satoshi began, deciding that their moment was over. "Do you really not want to speak anymore?" His hands flew to the bottom rim of his shirt, involuntarily fumbling around, anxiously awaiting her response.

_**Why is he so nervous? **_She thought. _**Does he really consider what I say? Not even Seiko would do that, and I've known her forever. Then again, she's Seiko, but what makes him so special?**_

Before she could completely open her mouth, Satoshi stopped her with his own words that seemed to carelessly tumble off of his lips like his fingers on his shirt.

"Because I don't."

Naomi froze. He... What? He _wants _to purposely talk to her? More than they must?

"_**YOU**** TWO!**_" A voice pierced the air and their eardrums. It was a teacher neither recognized, obviously infuriated they weren't in their classes. "What in the _WORLD _do you think you're doing outside?" Both were too traumatized by the scream itself to answer her. She angrily power-walked to the students. Naomi and Satoshi both cowered in fear, searching for some kind of comfort from the wall behind them.

"I-I was-"

"Identification?"

"Na-" The girl swallowed her terror. "Nakashima Na-Naomi."

"What are you doing? With him, especially?"

Naomi's face lit up with panic as she frantically tried to think of an answer.

_**Anything!**_She barked at herself. _**Just say something!**_

"I led her out here." Satoshi coolly replied as if he was supposed to. The instructor was taken aback by the causality in his voice but quickly recovered.

"And why?"

"I tricked her. Made her think that she had to help me retrieve the delivery for the cafeteria."

"And _why?_" Her own tone began getting bitter and hateful.

"For a joke."

The woman scowled at him, but lessened her expression when she turned to Naomi.

"Young lady, get back to your work." Back to Satoshi, she switched, narrowing her eyes. "As for you, come with me."

Not even waiting for a complaint or hum of simple agreement, she spun on her heels, proudly swaying her hips as she started towards the door.

"Mochida-"

"Did I spoil it?" He asked, leaning closer to her face. He pressed his lips against her cheek, letting them rest there as he shut his eyes. As fast as it happened, he pulled away, clumsily standing and running after the woman. In total and utter shock, Naomi tapped her cheek with two fingers as if there was a pulse in her face.

"Not at all..."


End file.
